


Night's Passion

by codex213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex213/pseuds/codex213
Summary: Harry and Draco are alone over a holiday.





	Night's Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my other pure smut. As always, characters belong to JKR.

Burning emerald eyes met molten silver ones as Harry looked up at Draco. The pair were lying in the Gryffindor's bed over a holiday. Everyone had gone home and Draco couldn't stand to leave Harry alone.

  
Planting a kiss on the brunette's luscious lips, Draco's hand went to his lover's back, scratching him lightly. As the Gryffindor moaned into the blonde's mouth, Draco's hand moved from Harry's back to his soft hair, pulling it slightly. Harry pulled away from Draco, whimpering slightly; his cock was rock hard, straining against his jeans.

  
"You're a fucking tease," he groaned as the Slytherin nipped at his neck.

  
"I'm only a tease if I don't follow through. And I plan on following through..." Draco muttered, grabbing his lover's dick through his jeans, getting a moan out of the brunette.  
"What do you want, baby?" Draco asked, nibbling on Harry's ear.

  
"You. Bloody hell, I want you," Harry moaned before adding, "Fuck me."

  
"Are you sure that's what you really want?" Draco asked, his hands roaming over Harry's ass, teasing the very object he would soon be fucking.

  
"Oh god, that feels so good. Fuck me. Please fuck me," Harry whimpered.

  
Stripping off first his pants, then going to work on Harry's, Draco kissed his way down the brunette's muscled chest and stomach.

  
"How bad do you want it?" he asked, kissing Harry's dick through the Gryffindor's boxers.

  
"Oh god, Draco. Fuck me. Make me yours," Harry begged, thrusting up to meet Draco's mouth.

  
"Get on your knees," the blonde demanded, biting a nipple before Harry complied.

  
Grabbing some lube, Draco got Harry's ass ready before positioning himself at the brunette's entrance. With one swift thrust, Draco's cock was buried to the hilt as Harry moaned, wanting—needing—fucked. 

  
"Fuck me," Harry begged for the fourth time.

Complying, Draco began to fuck Harry slowly, teasing him.

  
"Faster. Oh god, faster," Harry moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he thrust back against Draco.

  
Speeding up, Draco watched as Harry moaned and thrashed, trying to get Draco deeper in him. 

  
"Cum for me," he whispered in the brunette's ear.

  
"Make me cum," Harry groaned.

  
Pistoning in and out of the brunette's ass, Draco reached around and began stroking the Gryffindor's cock.

  
"Oh god, don't stop. Don't ever stop. Oh, baby, I'm so close. Oh god. Fuck. Oh shit. That's so good. Oh fuck baby, you're so good," Harry moaned as he felt the familiar tension in his stomach.

  
Holding himself off of cumming until Harry had, Draco climaxed at the same time the brunette did,  both crying out in ecstasy.

 

 


End file.
